The present invention relates generally to electrical outlet apparatus, and more particularly provides a unique outlet assembly for mounting electrical and communications interface equipment and wiring to a wall stud.
The art of installing electrical wiring, telephone lines and other telecommunication equipment on a large scale has become a labor intensive task. Modern office buildings as well as homes rely heavily on power equipment, communication devices and other appliances which requires the installation of additional service equipment. Electrical technicians generally install electrical receptacles and communication junction boxes during the construction of a building according to the desired user's specifications. Typically, electrical receptacles are secured in compliance with National Electric Code standards to the studs or wall supports of the building. Each receptacle, whether used for an electrical outlet, computer interface or telephone line, must be individually secured to the stud representing a time consuming task. Typically, the receptacle is secured to the stud by nails or screws. It is common that a pair of receptacles are mounted on the stud, one on each side thereof. The installation process requires that the receptacle be oriented at the appropriate depth along the stud so as to be flush with the exterior sheet rock or plaster subsequentially applied to the wall. Measurements must therefore be carefully made for the installation of each receptacle unit. Usually, four screws are required to mount each receptacle on each side of the stud, after measurements are made for appropriate depth, angle and placement. Because of the level of training and sophistication required for compliance with NEC standards, this laborious task is usually performed by highly paid electricians adding a significant cost to construction.
While various forms of electrical receptacles are available commercially, the problem of facilitating installation thereof has heretofore been unresolved. It is not inconceivable that in an average building, several thousand electrical receptacles must be installed within the interior walls of the structure. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an outlet assembly which eliminates or substantially minimizes the procedures and time required for installation typically associated with outlet assemblies of conventional construction and operation.